Seduce Foods
by Snickering Fox
Summary: Untuk even 691869's Day yang lewat sehari. Maafkan saia, Author-tachi, atas keterlambatan publishnya. EDIT: sedikit implisit lemon! terinspirasi dari fic Five Things @ Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka, maap saia lupa ngasih tau yang ini *bersimpuh*


::_Nyasararu : LOGIN::_

Er… halo, minna-san…. *nyengir se-inosen mungkin*

Iya, saia tahu kalo even-nya itu kemaren, tapi mau gimana lagi, selama puasa ini saia diserang WB akut gara-gara kekurangan asupan Yaoi sih. Dan tepat hari ini, di hari saia ulang tahun, *congratulations for me! XD* ada kelinci tetangga yang kabur ke otak saia waktu baca 2 fanfic 691869 ini….

So, gapapa ya telat sehari…? #nyengir *kabur sebelum ditimpuk*

.

_Katekyou Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira_

_Seduce Foods__ © KiReiKi Flaurenoct_

_Ketumpahan sebungkus penuh __OOC, setoples Typo, sekarung Yaoi, semangkuk ransum (bletakk) et cetera, et cetera_

_Ragu-ragu? Lebih baik kembali. Tombol Back masih setia menunggu anda._

_Mind to read? Please review._

A Fict for 691869's Day

[.

_Mukuro and Hibari belongs to each other_

.]

.

.

.

1. Apple

.

.

"Kufufufufu…"

"…"

"Kufufu… Kyouya-kun~"

"…"

"… Kyo~ya~ Hibari Kyouya-kun~" _twitch._ Sebuah perempatan di kepala bersurai hitam berdenyut.

"…"

"Kyouya-_chan_—"

—_jleb_.

"Diam, atau _kamikorosu…_" Mengambil lebih banyak pena dari laci meja.

"…Kufufu~ aku akan diam kalau kau mendengarkanku, Kyouya…" seringai mesum dari si nanas biru.

"…_tch_."

"Kufufu… Aku mau makan apel, Kyouya~" Berjalan mendekati meja dan duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan sang Karnivora.

"…yaterus?"

"Boleh kan? Aku mau makan apel merah ranum dan manis~" kata kepala anomali nanas itu sambil mengumandangkan tawa mistis.

"…terserah. Asal jangan ganggu ak—"

_Cup._

"Kufufufufu… apelnya enak sekali… ingin kumakan sampai habis~"

Tiga detik, dan merona merah padam.

"K… _KAMIKOROSU…!"_

.

.

::Mukuro sangat menyukai buah apel, karena warna merah buah itu mengingatkannya pada bibir mungil Hibari yang merah merona dan juga terasa manis bagai apel.::

.

.

.

2. Coconut

.

.

Musim panas. Musim paling nikmat untuk bermalas-malasan. Musim dimana kebanyakan orang senang memakan sepotong semangka sekedar melepas dahaga.

Tapi tidak bagi sang _Carnivore_ Nanimori.

Hibari Kyouya, lebih suka minum es kelapa daripada makan sepotong semangka. Selain karena buah semangka mengingatkannya pada Daemon Spade —si abnormal bermodel rambut hasil kawin semangka dengan nanas—tetapi juga karena rasa air dan daging kelapa tidak terlalu manis seperti kebanyakan buah lainnya.

Dan di hari paling panas di musim panas ini, tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain menyendiri di teras rumah sambil minum es kelapa.

Hibari berjalan ke dapur bersiap membuat es kelapa saat manik abu-abu miliknya tak sengaja melihat kejanggalan di atas meja makannya.

Satu gelas besar es kelapa. Terlihat dari serutan-serutan putih yang melayang di dalam gelas. Bertengger manis dan sudah siap santap.

Hibari mengerutkan alis. Rasanya ia sama sekali tidak membuat minuman itu dalam kurun waktu dua belas jam ini. Lalu, siapa?

Sang Ketua Komite kedisiplinan itu bergerak mendekati meja makan. Manik matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang tergeletak di samping gelas itu.

_[Untuk Kyouya-san,_

_Saya ada keperluan mendadak dan mendesak di Osaka, jadi saya akan pergi selama 2 hari. Maafkan saya karena belum sempat memberitahukannya pada Kyouya-san. *membungkuk*_

_Kyouya-san tidak perlu khawatir dengan pekerjaan di Komite Kedisiplinan, karena semuanya sudah saya selesaikan sampai tuntas._

_Ah ya, saya juga buatkan minuman es kelapa untuk Kyouya-san, sekedar permohonan maaf saya karena tidak sempat memohon ijin langsung dari Kyouya-san. *membungkuk lagi*_

_Dari, Kusakabe_

_PS: Jika Kyouya-san ingin lagi, masih ada beberapa gelas di dalam kulkas]_

Seandainya mood sang Awan saat ini sedang buruk, mungkin ia akan langsung keluar mencari mangsa pelampiasan _kamikorosu_-nya karena bawahannya mulai tidak disiplin, atau malah menyusul sang bawahan ke Osaka untuk digigit sampai mati. Tetapi tidak dilakukan karena ia memang sedang _goodmood_ dan juga—haus.

Hibari menenggak cairan bening di dalam gelas. Satu teguk, dua teguk, tiga teguk—gerakan sang _skylark_ terhenti. Buru-buru diletakkannya gelas itu kembali.

Rasa-rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Meminum es kelapa di gelas itu; alih-alih merasa lebih segar, yang ada malah kepalanya pusing dan kelelahan merambat secara signifikan ke tubuhnya. Juga rasa panas abnormal yang menyelimuti tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"U… ugh… apa yang…?"

Sambil bersandar pada dinding, dengan susah payah sang Awan membuat tubuhnya tetap tegak; karena kelelahan yang luar biasa membuatnya tak bertenaga. Samar-samar ia melihat kabut tipis menyelimuti ruangan, dan akhirnya Hibari menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ternyata ia sudah meminum air sake yang dicampur serutan kelapa sebagai kamuflase-nya…. Yang tak lain tak bukan dibuat oleh sosok yang sekarang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Tch… Herbivore…"

"Kyouya-kun…" sosok nanas biru berjalan (?) muncul tepat dihadapannya, disertai tawa mistis bernada mesum miliknya. Tak lupa seringai mesum khas pedofil mengiringi kemunculan sang Kabut yang merupakan rival sejatinya.

Tak sampai lima detik setelahnya, Hibari Kyouya menemukan dirinya berada di dalam kamar miliknya alih-alih di dapur dengan kulit putih lembut sang prefek Nanimori dijelajahi jemari dan bibir dingin ilusi milik Mukuro.

.

.

::Musim panas adalah musim paling disukai Mukuro setelah musim semi. Karena di musim itulah, sang Kabut bisa _menyentuh_ sang Awan dengan bantuan buah kesukaan sang Awan; Kelapa.::

.

.

.

3. Pineapple

.

.

Hibari membenci—ralat, _amat-sangat-membenci-sekali_ buah tropikal satu ini. Selain karena rasanya asam—dan terkadang bisa membuat lidah 'kesemutan'—buah ini juga mengingatkannya pada rival abadi yang sangat ingin ia gigit sampai mati. Rokudou Mukuro.

Bahkan Hibari bersumpah akan melenyapkan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan nanas—dari buah, bibit, tanaman, model rambut, sampai tukang kebunnya sekalian—agar ia tak perlu lagi mengingat Rokudou Mukuro dan rambut abnormal-nya.

Tapi bukankah di saat-saat seperti itu sang Nanas Mesum akan selalu menggoda _skylark_-nya itu?

"Permisi, ada paket kiriman untuk Hibari Kyouya."

Sang Awan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan tangan kanan menggenggam tonfa. Saat ini ia dalam keadaan _badmood_ parah karena tadi pagi Mukuro kembali mengganggunya di ruang Komite Kedisiplinan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Mukuro menciptakan ilusi _kebun nanas_ di seluruh ruangan. Membuat prefek Nanimori itu menghancurkan ruangan yang ia cintai tersebut hanya untuk mengejar si Induk Nanas dan me-_kamikorosu_-nya.

Di depan pintu, seorang kurir barang (yang langsung berkeringat dingin di _deathglare_ Hibari) membawa sekotak kardus coklat di tangannya.

"…dari?"

"A…ah… pa-paket dari… er… Kiri…" _double deathglare_.

"Siapa?"

"Er… ah… Doromu Kiri!" dan si kurir malang langsung meletakkan paketnya di depan Hibari dan ambil langkah seribu.

Mengerutkan kening, sang Awan akhirnya membawa masuk paket itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia belum pernah mendengar seseorang bermarga Doromu di Nanimori. Mungkinkah…?

Dengan gerak cepat, Hibari langsung merobek paket itu. Dan tak sampai dua detik setelahnya, aura kematian menguar di sekitar Hibari.

Di dalam paket itu terdapat nanas; buah tropikal terkutuk, paling tabu untuk diberikan kepada Hibari. Bahkan satu Nanimori tahu akan hal itu. Tidak ada yang mau mati muda karena di _kamikorosu_ Hibari.

Tapi seseorang bernama Doromu kiri ini benar-benar tak takut mati. Dan Hibari pun akan menghajarnya dengan senang hati. Menghancurkan nanas tak berdosa itu dengan sekali hantaman tonfa, sang Awan sudah bersiap keluar rumah untuk memburu orang ini saat ia melihat secarik kertas terselip di bawah nanas yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

[_Dear My Honey Kyouya-kun,_

_Kuberikan benda pengingat ini untuk dirimu, agar kau tak kan pernah melupakanku. Juga sebagai pelepas rindu selama diriku masih berada di Vendice._

_Ti Amo, My Skylark._

_From_

_Your Love, Mukuro_]

… aah. Ternyata memang tidak ada orang yang berani mengganggu sang prefek kecuali Rokudou Mukuro.

"… kamikorosu, Rokudou Mukuro…" dan Hibari pun berjalan dengan mantap menuju Kokuyo Land.

.

.

::Mukuro benci sekaligus cinta pada buah nanas. Benci karena model rambutnya yang 'unik' selalu disamakan dengan pucuk buah tropis ini. Cinta karena, dengan buah itulah ia sangat yakin Hibari tak akan pernah melupakan dirinya. Dan juga membuatnya bias bertemu kembali dengan sang _skylark._::

.

.

Author Rooms:

…oke. Saia tau ini abalita gajeisme labil akut. Sumpah deh, GUE BIKIN APAAN? *histeris sendiri* orz ini ga bisa disebut drabble karena kepanjangan dan CUMA ada 3 poin. Canggihnya saia bikin ini dalam 4 jam. Woohoo! Rekor terabal dan nista saia. Dan hasilnya ya ini.

Ohmai… ini apaa? ;A; ORZ ORZ.

.

.

Ah, sudahlah. Saia tambah akut labil-nya inii.

Adakah yang bersedia review fic galau ini?

EDITED:

Saia mau kredit tentang point 2 yang ada sake, mabuk, dan implisit lemon itu: Terinspirasi dari fanfic Five Things Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka. Gomen Hana-san... saia lupa dan ga sempet ngasih kredit... *bersimpuh*


End file.
